Our Holiday
by Zheyra Sky
Summary: YeWook.. full chap / Yesung mengajak Ryeowook pergi berlibur tanpa memberitahu tujuan mereka, membuat Ryeowook sedikit kesal / Terima Kasih, Hyung " ucap Ryeowook seraya mengeratkan pelukan kekasihnya.
1. Teaser

Enno KimLee Presents

**"Sweet Moment – Our Holiday"**

Main Cast : YeWook

Slight : HaeHyuk, KyuMin, Siwon

Rate : M (?)

Warn : BoyxBoy, romance, fluffy, alur lambat

…

…

_YeWook saling memiliki.._

_YeWook masih terikat SMEnt.._

_YeWook punya orang tua, saudara-saudara nya, serta shipper.._

_Tapi Yesung punya saya, dan cuma dengan Baby Wookie saya rela berbagi #dilemparDdangkoma_

…

Waktu sudah larut ketika Yesung tiba di dorm. Ia hanya bisa menarik sudut bibirnya saat membuka pintu kamarnya yang kini hanya ditempati oleh Ryeowook, seorang diri.

Bagaimana ia tidak menarik sudut bibirnya jika melihat Ryeowooknya tertidur dengan posisi bersandar dikepala ranjang dengan earphone masih terpasang ditelinganya.

…

"Kenapa baru datang hyungie~?" tanya Ryeowook manja dengan suara yang terdengar seperti gumamam karna kepalanya sudah berada diperpotongan leher Yesung.

"Hyung melupakan sesuatu di Cafe saat sampai apartement, jadi hyung mengambilnya dulu dan baru kemari" jelas Yesung.

Yesung tersenyum dan mencium pucuk kepala Ryeowook. "kka~ tidurlah"

…

"Uhh~ Ye-Yesung hyung~!"

"hmm" hanya gumaman yang Yesung berikan.

"Su-Sudah. Aku sudah bangun. Cukup"

"Hyung mesum! Hari ini kita akan pergi kan, kau sudah berjanji minggu lalu. Dan aku tak mau jika harus mencari waktu lain lagi"

…

Walau Yesung hyung tak menyebarkan foto kebersamaan kami, tak selalu membuat fans service. Tak bisakah kalian lihat tatapan kami berdua?

Ahh, aku tak ingin membahasnya lagi. Ini membuat moodku buruk. Ini kan saatku dan Yesung hyung berlibur. Jadi aku tak ingin memikirkan kejadian beberapa hari yang lalu itu.

**Continue or Delete?**

**...**

**Thanks to Reviewer in Sweet Morning :**

**Kyute EvilMagnae :: Lee Chizumi :: Devy902 :: kiki craft :: yoon HyunWoon :: Evil Roommate :: BabyYeWook :: :: ichigo song :: jongwookie :: dhianelf4ever :: choi Ryeosomnia :: EternalClouds2421 :: Love Nathan Edison :: Yewook okey :: hyukie :: diya1013 :: Yewookito :: R'Rin4869 :: raerimchoi :: rumi sujatmiko :: dhia bintang  
**

**...**

Ff lanjutan dari Sweet Morning untuk reader yang meminta lanjutannya.

Silahkan klik Review untuk diteruskan atau tidaknya.

Jika lanjut, Daku akan letakkan ff ini di Rate M, silahkan Anda mencarinya disana nanti.

Jika tak ingin lanjut, akan daku publish di blog pribadi dan fb saja ^^

**So.. Gimme your review…?**


	2. Chapter 1

_Summary :_

_Yesung mengajak Ryeowook pergi berlibur tanpa memberitahu tujuan mereka, membuat Ryeowook sedikit kesal._

_Meskipun hanya satu malam, Ryeowook sangat menikmati liburannya kali ini. Perjalanan lima jam yang sedikit membosankan, tak jadi masalah ketika ia melihat pemandangan di depannya._

_"Terima Kasih, Hyung~" ucap Ryeowook seraya mengeratkan pelukan kekasihnya. Kim Jong Woon._

...

...

Sebelumnya aku mau minta maaf karna tak jadi publish ff ini pada tgl 14 Feb kemarin.

Entah mengapa, setelah aku membuka draft yang terpisah, aku merasa ada bagian yang miss.

Tapi kini aku sudah mengisinya dan hasilnya aku mengubah sedikit plotnya. Jadi ff ini tidak aku masukkan ke Rated M.

Mianhae untuk keterlambatannya..

...

Enno KimLee Presents

"**Sweet Moment – Our Holiday"**

Main Cast : YeWook

Slight : HaeHyuk, SungMin, Siwon

Rate : T+

Warn : BoyxBoy, romance, fluffy, alur lambat

Don't Like..? Don't Read..

If you've read, please leave a comment

It's easy, Right?

No CoPas.. Okeh..

* * *

_YeWook saling memiliki.._

_YeWook masih terikat SMEnt.._

_YeWook punya orang tua, saudara-saudara nya, serta shipper.._

_Tapi Yesung punya saya, dan cuma dengan Baby Wookie saya rela berbagi #dilemparDdangkoma_

* * *

**Author POV**

Waktu sudah larut ketika Yesung tiba di dorm. Ia hanya bisa menarik sudut bibirnya saat membuka pintu kamarnya yang kini hanya ditempati oleh Ryeowook, seorang diri.

Bagaimana ia tidak menarik sudut bibirnya jika melihat Ryeowooknya tertidur dengan posisi bersandar dikepala ranjang dengan _earphone_ masih terpasang ditelinganya. Kebiasaan buruknya yang tertidur saat _eraphone_ masih menempel ditelinganya.

Yesung kemudian hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya ketika ia berdiri ditepi ranjang. Lalu setelah ia meletakkan tas ranselnya dibawah meja nakas, ia berjalan ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan dirinya.

Mana mau ia tidur dengan tubuh yang sedikit lengket itu, apalagi malam ini ia akan tidur satu ranjang dengan kekasihnya itu.

Yaa.. Yesung dan Ryeowook adalah sepasang kekasih. Dan hubungan ini hanya diketahui oleh anggota Super Junior, keluarga mereka dan tempat mereka bernaung tentu saja, _SM Entertainment._

_Ceklek.._

Pintu kamar mandi terbuka dan Yesung langsung membuka tas ranselnya, mencari baju yang akan ia pakai malam ini untuk tidur. Piyama merah marun tanpa motif ia keluarkan dan segera memakainya.

Tangan kanan Yesung terulur, ia duduk ditepi ranjang dan menyentuhkan jemarinya disurai coklat Ryeowook, mengusapnya perlahan berharap tak membangunkan kekasihnya itu. Tapi selembut apapun ia mengusap surai itu, mata Ryeowook perlahan terbuka.

Sepertinya Ryeowook memang sensitif sekali dengan sentuhan Yesung. Tsk~

Ryeowook menggenggam jemari Yesung yang masih mengusap lembut surainya dan membawanya dalam dekapannya. Yesung yang mengerti tingkah kekasihnya itu mulai membaringkan tubuhnya dan membawa tubuh mungil Ryeowook dalam dekapannya.

"Kenapa baru datang_ hyungie~?_" tanya Ryeowook manja dengan suara yang terdengar seperti gumamam karna kepalanya sudah berada diperpotongan leher Yesung.

"_Hyung_ melupakan sesuatu di Cafe saat sampai apartement, jadi hyung mengambilnya dulu dan baru kemari" jelas Yesung.

"Pasti _hyung_ lelah, tidurlah.. Ini sudah jam berapa _hyung_? Seingatku Hae _hyung_ keluar dari kamar ini jam sebelas" ujar Ryeowook membuat Yesung mengerutkan keningnya.

"Untuk apa Donghae kemari? Bukankah ada Hyukkie di kamarnya?"

"Hyukkie _hyung_ sedang pergi sebentar dan Hae _hyung_ menemaniku disini. Jangan berpikir yang tidak-tidak _hyung_. Tidurlah, aku tau kau lelah" ujar Ryeowook dan membalas pelukan Yesung.

Yesung tersenyum dan mencium pucuk kepala Ryeowook. "kka~ tidurlah"

**_Make time stop._**

**_I want to be with you always._**

**_I want to hold you more..._**

* * *

**Author POV**

"Selamat pagi~"

Suara baritone menyapanya saat ia mengeratkan pelukannya.

"..."

"Pagi Sunshine~"

"..."

Yesung terkekah melihat tingkah kekasihnya ini. Sejak kapan kekasihnya ini sulit dibangunkan?. Dua kali menyapa tapi tetap diabaikan. Padahal dulu saat mereka tidur sekamar, hanya dengan sekali sapa, kekasihnya itu sudah membalasnya walau masih memejamkan mata.

"_Hyungie~_"

"..."

"Yesung _hyung_~"

"..."

"Uhh~ Ye-Yesung _hyung_~!"

"hmm" hanya gumaman yang Yesung berikan.

"Su-Sudah. Aku sudah bangun. Cukup"

Yesung terdiam dan tersenyum aneh.

Mengerikan lebih tepatnya.

Yesung menghentikan kegiatannya. Ia menjauhkan bibir tipisnya dari daun telinga Ryeowook dan mengeluarkan tangannya dari punggung Ryeowook.

"Kenapa sudah bangun humm.. Aku baru saja memulainya, chagiyaa~"

Ryeowook melepas pelukannya pada tubuh Yesung dan mendongakkan kepalanya menatap mata sipit itu.

_"Hyung_ mesum! Hari ini kita akan pergi kan, kau sudah berjanji dua minggu lalu. Dan aku tak mau jika harus mencari waktu lain lagi"

Yesung menyingkirkan surai halus dikening Ryeowook dan menatap lembut mata coklat itu. "Aku sudah menyiapkan semua untuk tiga hari kedepan. Baju, celana, makanan ringan. Kau hanya perlu membawa barang keperluan mandi dan bekal selama perjalanan nanti"

"Jadi kita akan pergi kemana? Ke bukit yang kau ceritakan itukah, _hyungi_e?" tanya Ryeowook dengan mata berbinar setelah mendengar ucapan Yesung tadi.

"Rahasia, chagiyaa~"

* * *

**Yesung POV**

Aku terdiam melihat ekspresi ceria di wajahnya. Sungguh menggemaskan memang kekasih mungilku itu. Ia tak hentinya menampilkan senyuman selama perjalanan kami ke tempat yang kurahasiakan.

"Yesung _hyung_~" panggilnya membuatku mendekat padanya yang merapat ke jendela mobil.

Aku mendekat kemudian melingkarkan lengan kiriku pada bahunya dan meletakkan daguku pada bahu kanannya. "Ada apa _baby_-ah?" tanyaku padanya.

"Mengapa tak membawa mobil sendiri? Malah menyuruh _Ahjussi_ Jang yang menyetir"

"Jika aku yang meyetir..

_Cup!_

"..Aku tak bisa menciummu seperti itu" lanjutku setelah mencium bibir tipisnya dan membuatnya mencubit kecil perutku.

"Jangan membuat _Ahjussi_ menurunkan kita ditengah jalan karna ulahmu _hyung_. Jagalah sikapmu, kita tak hanya berdua"

"Baiklah.. Akan kulanjutkan saat kita hanya berdua"

"Melanjutkan apa huh? Aku tak ingin liburan kita terganggu oleh ulahmu."

Aku hanya bergumam menanggapi ucapannya itu. Ia memang sudah memperingatkanku agar tak melakukan hal yang membuatnya tak bisa menikmati liburan kami.

Seperti kejadian tiga bulan lalu, saat aku ingin mengajaknya ke taman bermain dan malah berakhir di sofa apartemenku. Salahkan ia yang membuatku menginginkannya.

Bagaimana aku bisa tahan melihat punggung putih mulusnya itu?

* * *

**Ryeowook POV**

"Baiklah.. Akan kulanjutkan saat kita hanya berdua" ucap Yesung _hyung_ saat aku protes atas tindakannya yang menciumku dimobil, padahal ada _Ahjussi_ Jang di bangku depan, menyetir lebih tepatnya.

"Melanjutkan apa huh? Aku tak ingin liburan kita terganggu oleh ulahmu." ucapku dengan suara lirih dan hanya dijawab gumaman olehnya.

Yesung _hyung_ yang kadang terlihat acuh saat kami tampil di panggung saat ini menjadi Yesung_ hyung_ yang manja. Ia memang tak menunjukkan kedekatan kami di depan publik, tak seperti Donghae dan Eunhyuk _hyung_ yang tampil seenaknya.

Tak seperti Yesung_ hyung_ yang beberapa kali berfoto bersama anggota lain, apa lagi Siwon _hyung_ dan aku tak suka itu. Aku tak suka saat fans yang menyukai Siwon dan Yesung _hyung_ memasangkan mereka, terkadang malah dengan Kyuhyun.

Tak tahukah mereka bahwa aku ini kekasihnya?

Dan Sungmin _hyung_ kekasih dari Kyuhyun?

Padahal moment mereka lebih banyak dari padaku dan Yesung _hyung_.

Dan tentang Siwon _hyung_, aku tak tahu apa yang dipikirkannya. Setelah Kibum memutuskan vakum, ia terlihat dekat dengan Heechul _hyung_. Lalu pada beberapa kesempatan lalu, ia mengatakan bahwa Yesung _hyung_ adalah _hyung_ kesayangannya.

Walau Yesung_ hyung_ tak menyebarkan foto kebersamaan kami, tak selalu membuat fans service. Tak bisakah kalian lihat tatapan kami berdua?

Ahh, aku tak ingin membahasnya lagi. Ini membuat moodku buruk. Ini kan saatku dan Yesung _hyung_ berlibur. Jadi aku tak ingin memikirkan kejadian beberapa hari yang lalu itu.

Aku menolehkan wajahku kesamping kanan dan melihat Yesung _hyung_ yang bersandar dan memejamkan matanya dengan earphone terpasang dikedua telinganya.

"Yesung _hyung_~" panggilku.

"..."

"_Hyungie_~" lanjutku sambil melepaskan earphone ditelinga kirinya.

"Ada apa lagi, hmm?" tanyanya dan menarik lenganku agar mendekat padanya.

Aku mengikuti kemauannya, mendekat dan kemudian memeluknya. Menyandarkan kepalaku pada bahu kirinya dengan jemari yang saling terkait.

"Kita akan kemana _hyung_? Ini sudah tiga jam perjalanan dan aku masih belum tahu tujuan kita" tanya Ryeowook yang masih penasaran dengan tujuan mereka kali ini.

Oh Kim Ryeowook!

Lupakah kau dengan _ahjussi_ Jang yang menyetir?

Padahal kau tadi memperingatkan kekasihmu agar menjaga sikap. Tapi kini.. kau sendiri yang bermanja padanya. Tsk~

* * *

**Author POV**

Yesung membuka kedua kakinya yang tertekuk dan menepuk ruang kosong itu, mengisyaratkan agar Ryeowook yang duduk disampingnya berpindah kesitu. Dan dengan perlahan lalu tersenyum, Ryeowook melakukan hal itu.

"Kau suka dengan pemandangan disini _baby_-ah?" tanya Yesung saat Ryeowook menyamankan posisi duduknya.

Ryeowook menganggukkan kepalanya lalu menyandarkan punggungnya pada dada bidang Yesung lalu kepalanya berada pada bahu kiri Yesung. Sedangkan Yesung melingkarkan kedua lengannya pada perut Ryeowook dan memandang lurus kedepan.

Memandang kota Seoul dari atas bukit yang tak ia ketahui namanya. Yesung hanya tau tempat itu dari beberapa temannya yang pernah mengadakan acara berkemah disana beberapa tahun yang lalu. Dan Yesung tak peduli nama itu, yang terpenting adalah orang yang bersamanya.

Kota Seoul terlihat sangat indah jika dilihat dari atas bukit. Cahaya lampu berwarna-warni memanja mata mereka saat ini. Suasana sunyi penuh ketenangan menemani malam mereka. Lelah karna perjalanan lima jam dari dorm mereka seakan tak berarti apa-apa.

"Eungh.." sebuah lenguhan terdengar, memecah keheningan malam.

Ryeowook menolehkan wajahnya kebawah. Entah sejak kapan, ternyata Yesung telah memasukkan tangan ke dalam kaosnya yang berbalut _jacket _putih hadiah Yesung tahun lalu. Mengelus lembut pinggang rampingnya dan mengecup lembut tulang selangkanya yang sedikit terekspos, tak tertutup.

Ryeowook memejamkan matanya, merasakan nikmat dari sentuhan lembut Yesung. Tubuhnya bergetar menerima perlakuan itu bersamaan dengan bertiupnya angin malam. Yesung lebih merapatkan tubuh mereka. Sedangkan Ryeowook menggigit bibir bawahnya, mencoba menahan desahan.

"Ungh~" tapi tak berhasil. Sebuah desahan lolos lagi dari bibirnya.

"Panggil namaku _baby~_" bisik Yesung dan mulai mengelus perut rata Ryeowook.

"Yesung _hyung~_" bagai terhipnotis, Ryeowook menyebut nama Yesung.

**Because i miss you so much.**  
**Because i want to see you so much.**  
**Now it's like i have this habit, keep calling out your name**

* * *

**Author POV**

Yesung mengangkat tubuh mungil Ryeowook kepangkuannya dan membalikkan tubuhnya. Ia dengan perlahan mengecup bibir Ryeowook yang terasa lembut dan memabukkannya.

Yesung mengelus pipi Ryeowook ditengah kecupannya, membuat Ryeowook tersenyum. _"Hyung._. Kau tak pernah mendengarkan perkataanku" ujar Ryeowook setelah ia menjauhkan wajahnya.

"Kau berkata apa padaku?" tanya Yesung bingung.

Ryeowook menyamankan duduknya dipangkuan Yesung. Ia membuka _jacket_ hitam Yesung dengan tiba-tiba membuat Yesung menautkan kedua alisnya. Lalu dengan tak terduga, Ryeowook pun membuka_ jacket_ putihnya dan melemparkan kebelakang tubuh Yesung.

Angin malam tak Ryeowook hiraukan saat menerpa tubuhnya. Ia perlahan mendekatkan wajahnya ke telinga Yesung dan berbisik, membuat Yesung tersenyum menyeringai.

"Lakukanlah. Lakukan sesukamu" ujar Yesung.

Mendengar ucapan Yesung, Ryeowook mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Cepatlah, malam semakin larut. Aku tak mau kau sakit terkena angin malam"

Segera, Ryeowook membungkam mulut Yesung. Ia tak mau mendengar perkataan Yesung lagi. Ryeowook mencium Yesung dengan kasar, tak seperti biasanya.

Ryeowook merapatkan tubuhnya pada Yesung saat angin menerpa tubuhnya. Membuat kedua _junior _mereka bersentuhan dan membuat Ryeowook memejamkan matanya.

...

Ciuman Yesung semakin menuntut, membuat Ryeowook tak sengaja menggigit bibir bawah Yesung. "_Baby_!" pekik Yesung.

Ryeowook menepuk dada Yesung yang cukup bidang. "Sudah kukatakan, biar aku yang melakukannya"

"Tapi kau terlalu lembut, _baby_. Kau lihat.." ucap Yesung dan mengarahkan matanya kebawah tubuhnya.

Ryeowook terkekeh melihat celana Yesung yang sudah menggembung. Dan ia langsung memijatnya kasar dari luar celana.

"Hmm~" lenguhan Yesung terdengar.

Ryeowook mendorong tubuh Yesung hingga berbaring beralas rumput hijau. Ciuman kasar itu kini berubah, ia mengecupi seluruh bagian wajah Yesung, membuatnya menggeliat.

"Baby-ah, hentikan~" ucap Yesung seraya menghindar dari kecupan-kecupan Ryeowook. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya kekanan dan kekiri.

Yesung tak habis pikir dengan tingkah Ryeowook ini. Jarang sekali kekasihnya ini meminta hal yang dilakukannya sekarang.

Ahh~ aku lupa. Kalian belum tahukan apa yang dibisikkan Ryeowook pada Yesung tadi? Akan kuberitahu. Kim Ryeowook meminta Yesung hanya menerima perlakuan Ryeowook. Intinya~ Ryeowook mau kali ini ia yang berkuasa.

Kalian tahukan arti dari "berkuasa"?

* * *

Yesung tiba-tiba mendudukkan dirinya membuat Ryeowook berseru. "Jong Woonie hyung!"

Ryeowook memukul dada bidang Yesung, ia kesal. Sangat. Kegiatannya terhenti karna ulah Yesung.

Yesung memeluk erat Ryeowook yang kini berada dipangkuannya. Ia menyatukan kening mereka. "Untuk kali ini, biarkan kita benar-benar liburan baby. Dan hey~ kenapa kau jadi seperti ini hmm? " ujar Yesung sambil menggigit hidung Ryeowook.

"Aku tak apa. Hanya ingin saja. Kau tak ingin, hyungie?" Tanya Ryeowook yang kini mengalungkan lengan kanannya pada leher Yesung, sedangkan lengan kirinya mengelus dada Yesung -menggoda-.

_Cup~_

Yesung mengecup bibir Ryeowook dengan lembut, menghiraukan perkataan kekasihnya itu.

Tak puas hanya mengecup, lalu ia mengulum bibir atas Ryeowook dan menjulurkan lidahnya untuk menyapa bibir bawahnya.

Kini Ryeowook lebih merapatkan tubuh mereka, membuat junior mereka saling bergesekan -lagi- menghantarkan rasa menggelitik pada perut Ryeowook yang membuat tubuhnya bergetar.

"Eungh~" meloloskan sebuah lenguhan dari kegiatan mereka.

Yesung yang mendengar suara lenguhan itu membuatnya menarik dagu Ryeowook. Ia memasukkan lidahnya untuk bertemu dengan lidah Ryeowook. Menyapa tuan rumah dengan menyedot lidah Ryeowook dengan agak dalam membuat lenguhan itu semakin keras.

Hey Kim Jong Woon!

Apa yang kau lakukan eoh? Baru saja kau mengatakan ingin benar-benar liburan. Tapi kini.. Aigoo~

* * *

**Author POV**

Test..

Ryeowook mengerjapkan matanya saat ia merasakan air menyentuh bulu matanya.

Test..

Test..

Ryeowook semakin merasakan air itu, lalu ia mendongak. "Hujan~" gumamnya.

"Hyungie~ hujan, hyung~" ucap Ryeowook saat ia melihat Yesung memejamkan matanya.

"Hmm~" gumam Yesung kemudian membuka matanya dan tersenyum.

"Kau lihat kan. Kita memang hanya boleh liburan, _baby-ah_" ujar Yesung.

Perlahan Yesung menyingkirkan helaian rambut dikening Ryeowook. Ia mengecup kening itu dan Hup~

"Yaa!" Yesung tiba-tiba menggendong Ryeowook ala koala sekaligus mengambil jacket mereka berdua, membuat Ryeowook terkaget dan menjerit.

Yesung meletakkan kedua lengannya dibawah bokong Ryeowook yang sedikit padat itu seraya membawa jacketnya, sedangkan Ryeowook mengalungkan kedua lengannya pada leher Yesung. Yesung membawa Ryeowook ke tenda dengan tergesa karna kini tetesan hujan mulai intens dan angin berhembus lebih dingin.

* * *

**Author POV**

Hujan sudah reda beberapa saat lalu, meninggalkan genangan kecoklatan di berbagai tempat. Suasana tenda yang tadi hening berangsur-angsur terpecah oleh suara dering ponsel.

"Ryeowookie~ kau berlibur kemana huh? Yesung _hyung_ tak memberitahuku kemana tujuan kalian" seseorang langsung berkata tanpa mengucap salam.

"Ketempat dimana kami bisa bersenang-senang, Sungmin-ah" ujar Yesung saat mengangkat telponnya pada Sungmin diseberang sana setelah ia melihat nama yang tertera diponsel kekasihnya itu.

"Ya! Kenapa kau yang menjawab telponku, _hyung_? Mana Ryeowookie?"

"Ryeowook sudah tidur"

"Yasudah, besok aku telpon lagi nee~. Bye _hyung_~"

Pik.. Sungmin menutup telpon tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Yesung.

Yesung hanya mengangkat kedua bahunya dan memasukkan kembali ponsel Ryeowook kedalam tasnya. Ia menatap kekasihnya yang tidur dengan lelap.

Yuph.. Setelah kegiatan mereka di rumput hijau terhenti karna hujan, Yesung menyuruh Ryeowook segera tidur. Ia tak mau Ryeowooknya sakit setelah berlama-lama menikmati angin dan pemandangan dari atas bukit.

Perlahan Yesung membuka selimut yang menutupi tubuh mungil kekasihnya itu, kemudian memberi kecupan selamat malam pada kening sang kekasih. Lalu perlahan ikut berbaring dan menyelimuti tubuh mereka berdua.

* * *

**Author POV**

Udara pagi hari diatas bukit sangatlah segar dibanding udara pagi di Seoul. Masih murni tak tercampur oleh asap kendaraan yang menyebabkan polusi udara. Sangat bagus untuk kesehatan paru-paru.

Angin segar yang bertiup pelan membuat namja mungil yang berada dalam lilitan selimut dan dekapan seseorang menggeliat. Ia menggerakkan tubuhnya dengan agak susah dan tersenyum simpul ketika mendongakkan kepalanya yang langsung berhadapan dengan wajah sang kekasih.

Ryeowook, namja mungil itu berusaha selembut mungkin untuk melepaskan lengan yang melingkari pinggangnya. Ia tak mau membangunkan namja yang memeluknya karna tidurnya terlihat sangat lelap. Ia menggeser tubuhnya -menjauh- dan mendudukkan dirinya sambil melipat kedua kakinya.

Perlahan Ryeowook merentangkan tangannya kesamping, lalu kedepan dan melihat kini pukul tujuh pagi pada jam tangan di lengan kirinya. Kemudian ia membuka tenda dan disambut oleh semilirnya angin, membuatnya memejamkan mata sebentar, mengambil jacket yang berada di belakang tubuh Yesung dan segera keluar.

Ryeowook berdiri dibawah pohon rindang dan menyandarkan tubuhnya sambil mengeratkan jacketnya. "Saat malam, kota Seoul terlihat indah dari sini. Sedangkan pagi, udara disini sangat segar" ujar Ryeowook saat ia berjalan menelusuri bukit itu.

Ryeowook melihat sebuah batu besar tak jauh dari tenda, ia baru tahu itu dan mendudukkan dirinya disana. Ia mengangkat kakinya dan menekuk kedua lututnya sehingga bisa menyandarkan dagunya disana.

...

"Sayang sekali jika hanya menginap satu malam. Kapan-kapan aku akan mengajak Yesung _hyung_ lagi ketempat ini" gumam Ryeowook sambil memainkan ranting pohon yang ditemukannya dibawah batu besar itu.

"Aku akan mengajakmu ketempat lain, _baby_-ah. Kita akan kerumah temanku saat kuliah dulu. Hanya dua jam perjalanan dari sini, makanya kita hanya menginap semalam disini"

Ryeowook segera menengadahkan kepalanya saat mendengar ucapan dari suara yang sangat familiar. "Kenapa sudah bangun, Yesung _hyung_? Ini masih pagi loh" tanya Ryeowook.

Yesung yang berdiri disamping Ryeowook hanya tersenyum dan ikut mendudukkan dirinya dibatu besar itu, membuat Ryeowook sedikit menggeser tubuhnya. "Tak ada wangi tubuhmu saat aku menggeliat" jawab Yesung seraya memeluk tubuh mungil Ryeowook dan mengecup pucuk kepalanya.

"Yeah~ tubuhku memang candu untukmu. Bukan begitu Yes- Yaa!" Ucapan Ryeowook terputus, berganti menjadi pekikan.

Yesung hanya terkekeh dengan reaksi kekasihnya itu, membuat Ryeowook memukul keras bahu Yesung dan membuatnya meringis -sakit-. "Jangan melakukan yang bisa membuat kita celaka _hyung!_ Bagaimana jika kita berdua jatuh lalu berguling kebawah huh? Aish~" ujar Ryeowook seraya mencengkram erat kaos bagian depan Yesung.

Mau tau apa yang Yesung lakukan sehingga Ryeowook memekik dan bertingkah seperti itu?

Baiklah.. Aku akan memberitahu kalian.

Tadi, saat Ryeowook berkata bahwa tubuhnya adalah candu bagi Yesung, tiba-tiba lelaki itu mengangkat tubuhnya kepangkuannya. Membuat Ryeowook kaget dan takut. Pasalnya batu besar itu mungkin hanya berjarak tiga meter dari pinggir bukit.

Bagaimana jika nanti mereka jatuh dari batu dan malah berguling kebawah bukit? Ohh~ Ryeowook tak mau membayangkan itu.

* * *

**Author POV**

"Hyungie~ i-ini, kita di-diluar" ujar Ryeowook tergagap saat ia merasakan lengan Yesung bergerak kebawah perutnya.

"Hmm~" pada nyatanya, ucapan dan reaksi tubuh Ryeowook tak sejalan.

"Semalam kau tak mempersalahkannya" jawab Yesung yang semakin mengeratkan pelukannya tanpa melepas tangan kanan yang sedang mengusap nipple Ryeowook dari luar kaosnya dan mengelus pinggang rampingnya.

Ryeowook tak menjawab, lebih tepatnya tak bisa menjawab karna perlakuan Yesung pada tubuhnya. Dan ia hanya bisa menggigit bibir bawahnya untuk meredam suara desahannya.

Yesung menghentikan perlakuannya, membuat Ryeowook memukul lengannya dan dengan segera ia langsung membawa tubuh Ryeowook ala bridal style turun dari batu besar itu, membuat Ryeowook langsung melingkarkan lengannya pada leher Yesung.

"Kita siap-siap, dua jam lagi ahjussi Jang akan menjemput kita disini. Sebelum itu kita harus makan dahulu. Masih ada roti ditas bukan?" ujar Yesung ketika berjalan menuju tenda mereka.

"Kita pulang sekarang _hyungie?_ Cepat sekali" ujar Ryeowook ketika Yesung menurunkan tubuhnya didepan tenda.

"Temanku mendadak keluar kota pagi ini. Ia meminta maaf padaku lewt sms setelah tak berhasil menghubungiku semalam. Dan aku tak mau menginap di hotel, sungguh beresiko" Yesung mengeluarkan ponsel dari sakunya, ia ingin memberitahu Ryeowook sms dari temannya itu.

"Menginap dalam tenda saja, seperti semalam" Ryeowook menolak melihat ponsel yang disodorkan padanya.

"Aku tak mau kau sakit. Masuklah."

Ryeowook hanya menghela nafasnya. Ia masuk tenda menuruti perkataan Yesung. Membuat Yesung menghampirinya dan memeluknya dari belakang.

"Kita bisa menghabiskan waktu berdua di dorm. Bukankah lebih aman dan nyaman hmm? Tidak seperti semalam yang dikacaukan oleh hujan.

Ucapan Yesung membuat Ryeowook tertawa. Ia ingat bahwa semalam saat mereka akan melanjutkan lebih dari sekedar making out, rintik hujan tiba-tiba berjatuhan.

"Pengalaman tak terlupakan _hyung._ Aku akan selalu mengingatnya" ucap Ryeowook dibarengi dengan ia memutar tubuhnya berhadapan dengan Yesung dan menciumnya dengan lembut.

Menyalurkan betapa besar rasa cintanya pada lelaki bermata sipit itu. Meskipun tak selalu bermesraan di depan publik, tak banyak foto mereka berdua, selalu terpisah oleh jadwal Super Junior dan Super Junior M.

Tapi Ryeowook yakin, sangat yakin bahwa Yesung hanya menatapnya. Hanya mencintainya. Walau Yesung sering membuatnya kesal dengan sikap tak pekanya.

Yesung mengusap lembut pipi Ryeowook membuat ia menarik kedua sudut bibirnya -tersenyum-. "Liburan berikutnya, kau yang menentukan. Semoga tak seperti liburan kali ini. " ujar Yesung membuat Ryeowook memeluknya, menyandarkan kepalanya pada dada Yesung.

"Liburan ini menyenangkan _hyung_! Sungguh~ Aku bahagia. Sangat" ujar Ryeowook sambil menengadahkan kepalanya menatap wajah Yesung.

"Aku mencintaimu, Kim Ryeowook"

"Aku juga mencintaimu, hyung~"

Ohh Kim Jong Woon dan Kim Ryeowook!

Kau bisa membuat fans kalian sesak nafas dan pingsan jika melihat kalian ber_lovey dovey_ di pagi hari di atas bukit seperti ini.

Cepatlah bergegas! Segera pulang sebelum bukit itu dikunjungi oleh orang-orang yang ingin menikmati udara pagi.

**..The end..**

* * *

**Thanks To :**

**yongie13 : diya1013 : chikakyu : jongwookie : raerimchoi : Kiki Craft : : Guest 1 : ichigo song : Kim Sooyeon : cloud prince : ryeofha2125 : CinderellaEvil : ShfLiee3424 : R'Rin4869 : Guest 2 : Yewook unieq : fieeloving13**

* * *

Akhirnyaaaa~ FF ini bisa publish juga.

Setelah mencari ide untuk mengisi beberapa part yang hilang.

Aaahh~ Terima kasih dengan YeWook moment di MuBank kemarin!

Sungguh! Aku hanya bisa menjerit dan tersenyum melihat mereka. Membuat temanku berkata "Ka' Seneng banget yah ketemu Yeppa"

Yeah~ secara temanku tahu bahwa aku mengagumi Yesung. Dan aku hanya bisa tersenyum untuk menjawabnya. Hanya saja ia tak tahu alasan lain dibalik jeritanku, aku menjerit karna melihat YeWook moment.

Aaahh~ sepertinya aku terlalu banyak berucap.

Apakah cerita ini terlalu aneh?

Atau malah mengecewakan?

Silahkan sampaikan pada kotak komentar dibawah ini~ ;)

**Mind to review...?**


End file.
